


Senpai

by eroticincubi



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: M/M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Threesome, bathroom stall, male!reader, seme!Reader, shower, uke!Hatsuharu, uke!Yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the most popular jock at Kaibara High where the girls want you and guys just want to BE you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my deviantart account. Someone requested a uke!Yuki Sohma x seme!male!Reader x uke!Hatsuharu Sohma fic.

His name is __________, __________ and he was known as the jock of Kaibara Highschool. __________ excelled in almost anything athletic from track and field, to lacrosse, to football and baseball. He was walking in the hallway toward his next class with two of his best friends: Katsuro and Daiki, when he heard the squealing crowd of the underclassman girls. Ah the girls, how they did love him so.

“Look it’s Prince Yuki!” said one of the girls.

“Doesn’t he look SO cute today?!” asked another.

_What?_

Immediately __________ decided to investigate and pushes his way toward the girls until he stood just in the outer ring of the squealing and cooing fan girls. Right in the center stood Yuki Sohma, oh yes that Sohma boy with the odd purple hair and eyes. Speaking of which, the boy looked practically scared stiff from where __________ stood and it seemed that it was his duty as an upperclassman to disperse this nonsense.

“Ladies of Kaibara High,” he announced loud enough to gather the group of girls’ attention, “have no fear, your King has arrived,” he then gives the crowd of girls his award winning smile.

“Ohh! __________-sama!” a portion of the girls hummed and sighed appreciatively as they turned to look at him, oh yes he did love the attention especially when it came to the girls, how they would coo and sigh and follow him around. If he was lucky he would have scored 10 lunchboxes in a single day.

The girls wanted him and the boys wanted to be him. 

Gently pushing his way past the girls he approached the young Sohma-kun and places an arm around the thin shoulders, “Now if you ladies don’t mind, the Prince-kun and I,” he then feels Yuki look up at him with shock, “will be leaving so do go about your way, yeah?” he then leads the younger boy away from the now disappointed flock of girls; Katsuro and Daiki follow after them.

The moment they were cleared of the girls did the older boy releases the younger, “Thank you __________-senpai, for a moment I thought I was done for.”

“Trapped like a rat eh?” __________ smirks and looks down at the younger boy who blushes slightly at his words, “In a sea of starving cats.”

“Tch, cats I can handle,” Yuki huffed to which __________ responded with a soft chuckle.

“Sohma-kun, you’re alright,” he snorts and claps his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, “Stay out of trouble and get to class, I won’t always be around to save your butt.” he then winks at the younger boy before walking down the hall, his two friends trailing after him.

“Hey __________-kun,” Katsuro calls to his left while Daiki jogs up to him by his right, "wait up!"

"Come on you morons, quit slowing me down," __________ snorts and rolls his eyes slightly. 

"So you and the Prince huh?" Daiki murmurs and shrugs, “Dunno why you bother talking to him. The kid's a nobody.”

"Oh you think so?" the slightly older teen smirks and looks to his right then he looks to his left and makes a gesture for Katsuro to speak, "What do you think Katso-kun? You agree with the shit weasel?"

Now it was Daiki to roll his eyes.

"You're that easily bored __________ that you feel the need to fuck around with this kid? WHat about his cousin, you know the one with the double colored hair?"

“Maybe I am bored,” __________ stated simply then shrugs, “plus, I think it'll be fun to fuck with him for a little while at least,” he grins now.

“Shit, remind me never to get on your bad side __________-kun."

~*~

“This should teach you not to flash your man bits at me,” __________ smirks while he pushes himself into the tight warm and well prepared orifice belonging to Hatsuharu Sohma, one of the cousins of the Prince, “Haru-chan,”

“Nugh! Sen-senpai!” Haru whines and pushes back against the wall of the cramped stall, “S-slow down!”

“You want me to slow down do you Haru-chan?” the older boy purrs and licks the shell of the younger boy’s ear, the younger boy shivers and moans at first response.

"Y-yes p-please!" Haru whines, his arms trembling from supporting his body against the stall.

Reaching around, __________ wraps his palm and fingers over the thick and smooth cock belong to the younger boy, then he slowly builds up a stroking and pumping pace. The older boy's lips rested against the outter shell of Haru's left ear and he whispers filthy but encouraging words to get the younger man off.

Haru pants softly as the wet glucking sounds from both __________'s working hand and driving cock begin to pick up their pace causing Haru to mewl and whine louder than he did previously.

"So close aren't you Haru-chan?" __________ smiled none too kindly, "Want me to come inside this perfect little ass of yours? Tell me," the older boy coos and gently bites Haru's ear piercing which triggers the younger boy's orgasm and comes with a low moan and a satisfied tremble. 

A warm stickiness coated __________'s hand which he brings up to Haru's mouth, his own hips then started thrusting furiously until his cock erupted his orgasm coating Haru's warm soft insides.

"Fuck..." the older boy sighs and holds the younger with his clean hand while Haru cleaned off his come stained hand with a final lick, "that was good..."

"Just good?" Haru asked coyly and turns around after __________ slowly pulls out and Haru gives __________ a rough slow kiss which the older boy reciprocated and bites sharply on the younger boy's bottom lip.

"Yeah just good," __________ mimics then gives Haru's bottom a playful little smack which slightly echoes in the empty bathroom, "Now hurry up and get dressed, don't wanna be late for class do you?"

"Fuck you _________-senpai."

"Cheeky little fuck," __________ growls and pushes Haru against the stall door then kisses him roughly again. He pushes his tongue into the younger man's mouth tasting the bittersweet come still lingering against Haru's lips and mouth.

Haru moans between their kiss and pulled away when air became necessary, "Oh Senpai please!"

"Insatiable," __________ chuckled and smiles his kisses now became slower and more intimate, "you're going to fucking kill me. Now hurry up and get dressed you're going to make me late for practice."

"Fine, same time tomorrow?"

"You know it baby,"

Both boys wiped themselves down with tissue paper before redressing; Haru walked out of the stall first to wash his hands while __________ started retying his tie when Haru walked up to him, gave the older boy one last kiss, grunted a,"later Senpai," and left the bathroom.

The older boy chuckled and began to wash his hands when he heard another stall opening. Was there someone else in the bathroom while _________ and Haru were fucking? No way.

Turning around, the older boy sees Yuki Sohma standing stiffly, his cheeks were tinted a hot pink, his lips looked swollen and wet as though he were biting them to keep from making a sound. Perhaps he was while he listened to _________ fucking his cousin in the other stall.

"Sohma-kun," __________ smirks and puts his hands in his pants pockets, "how'd you enjoy the show?"

Yuki had looked like he wanted to say something; those swollen pink lips of his opened and closed giving him the impression of a fish out of water. He was simply too cute.

"I didn't mean to interrupt Senpai, sorry." was all that the Prince said as he bolted out of the bathroom without another word or glance over his shoulder.

Oh yeah he was going to be sorry alright. __________ was going to make sure of it.

 

~*~

__________ was currently heading for the shower of the boy's locker room to wash the sweat and dirt off his body after football practice. Wearing nothing but his towel around his waist he stepped into the large public shower to find someone already in there having a hot steamy wash down.

"Sohma-kun," the older boy smirks and takes in the young wet naked body before him, "We seem to keep running into each other, careful now people will start talking about us."

At the sound of __________ voice, Yuki had turned his head at sound and his cheeks grew red once again and it was not from the hot water pouring from the top of his head.

"Senpai? What are you doing here?"

"We just finished practice and I'm dirty, I need to wash off before I go home,"

"Oh... okay right I understand."

Dropping his towel in front of the younger boy, __________ hangs it up on one of the couple of hooks away from the shower to keep it from getting wet, he then takes the bar of soap from the dish embedded into the wall and begins to wash himself.

The older boy began to make comforting and pleased noises the moment he felt the soap being washed off his body, he was just running the soap bar over his crotch as to make sure he was washing himself thoroughly when he looked up to see Yuki staring at him, those deep violet eyes then wandered down to __________'s cock which was now half erect.

"See something you like Sohma-kun?" the older boy asked with a lopsided smile and he rinses the soap off his cock, he could see that Yuki looked conflicted perhaps even slightly confused, "come here."

Slowly Yuki walks over to __________, he trembled slightly and the older boy could see that he was nervous, "There's no need to be scared Yuki-kōhai, I will not hurt you."

Yuki was soft in the most interesting places; like his lips for instance, they were smooth plump lips that __________ bit and sucked on with each kiss while his large strong hands caressed the younger boy's lanky body. That smooth skin and that equally soft ass __________ began to grope and massage. Yuki whimpers and moans against his mouth when __________ pulls away from the younger boy and turns him around so he could give Yuki's ass the attention it was begging for.

"__________-sama, what are you doing?" Yuki asked nervously while the older boy knelt down and spreads the younger's bottom, exposing that perfectly pink hole; he then presses the tip of his finger against the pucker, Yuki gasps and covers his face embarrassed.

"Sneaking a taste," said the older boy while taking each cheek in one hand, to spread him without faltering and he leans in to press and lick at the tight pink muscle.

He felt Yuki's legs trembling until the younger boy was slick enough for him to push his finger inside followed by another. _________ could feel the tense little pucker stretching easily after a little coaxing.

“Ahh! __________-senpai, please!” Yuki moans and braces his hands against the tiled wall, he then looks over his shoulder at the older boy who smiled and dug his fingers in deeper into the welcoming little hole.

“Please what, Prince Yuki?” __________ teased and noticed the tiny twitch in Yuki’s eye at the name.

“Don’t call me that, it’s embarrassing…” the younger man sighed then bites his lips.

“What should I call you instead? Princess?” the older boy grinned and placed hot teasing little kisses on the smooth pale skin, “I did always think you were far too pretty to be a boy.”

“__________-sempai what are you implying?” Yuki shivers and then presses his hot forehead against the cool tiles before him then cries out again when he felt three fingers thrusting deep inside him.

The older boy was about to answer him when he heard a familiar voice ask, "What the hell are you doing?"

_________ turned to see Haru standing there in the archway with a towel around his waist glaring daggers at the older boy. Oh for fuck's sake.

"Haru-chan, drop the towel and get your ass in here." the older boy demanded and he could see the look in Haru's dark brown eyes falter before he walked over to them.

Haru drops the towel from around his waist and knelt down before __________, "Turn around and spread your ass," the older boy ordered then he runs his hand over the pale ass and then gave it a smack; Haru arches his body and moans his cock bobbed excitedly.

"Like that do you?" __________ asked and gave the other cheek a smack too, Haru gasps almost at the same time when the older boy feel's Yuki's stretched pucker clench around his fingers, "I know Yuki-kun does," at the mention of Yuki, the older boy thrusts his fingers up into the younger again, causing Yuki to cry out wantonly against the tiles.

Haru gulps inaudibly.

Soon enough the three of them were on the slick wet floor, __________ was behind Haru, his cock driving into the white hair boy while Yuki was on his knees at his side. __________'s fingers were still thrusting into Yuki's tight opening while the violet haired boy was currently stroking his own manhood.

_________ kissed at that lean and lightly toned torso, his lips met with one of the tiny rose colored nipples, licking and sucking gently at the bud before biting down on it.

"Ahh! __________-senpai! Your mouth! Your mouth!" Yuki whines, the bridge of his nose and the highs of his cheeks were dusted bright pink with his need to be satisfied.

"Nugh! Senpai! I'm close!" cried the other boy who was currently bouncing on his cock.

"See what I mean my sweet Princess?" _________ chuckled as she spoke to Yuki, "Your cousin is quite insatiable, he can't get enough of my cock. Should I give him what he wants? Should I fuck him hard until he comes?"

Before Yuki could answer, the violet eyed boy gives one last cry and comes on the older boy's arm and a part of his chest, "Awe Yuki-kun I didn't give you permission to come now did I? Looks like we'll have to do it again the right way."

Removing his fingers from Yuki's orifice, the older boy grips at Haru's sides and begins to thrust into him harder than before until at last Haru gives one final cry and releases against the slick floor.

Slowing to a stop, __________ slides easily out of the boy below him, gives his ass a sweet little smack then he turns his attention back to Yuki who finally catches his breath.

"I want it inside me. Please Senpai put it inside me." the Prince whines a little as __________ looks over to Haru who was hard again and stroking himself slowly, watching both the older boy and his cousin.

"Haru-chan come here, no need to look so lonely, I'll take care of you," the older boy purrs and beckons Haru over with a finger, "Now I want you to help Yuki-kun up and hold him for me,"

"Yes, Senpai,"

"Yuki-kun if you want to do anything to Haru-chan you can, I grant you permission."

Yuki nods as he watches __________ positioning him so that the violet haired boy was half standing and half leaning against the wall, Haru semi held Yuki while __________ guides himself into Yuki's awaiting pucker.

The moment __________ was completely inside the younger boy, he kisses Yuki's shoulder, neck and finally his lips while he whispers, "Oh Yuki-kun you're so perfect inside..."

While holding Yuki up with his right arm, his left hand reaches down to stroke Haru's eager manhood; it twitched and throbbed almost painfully and his hips began to rock into and out of the first boy.

Having already been close to their peaks, both Yuki and __________ groan just as __________ hits that spot deep inside the younger boy while Haru turns he older boy's face toward him to bite and kiss his lips hungrily.

That was enough for the older of the two boys to come deep into Yuki's soft walls, "So hot!" Yuki mewls, his own erection spurts the hot white fluid over his lower abs and down the underside of his now sated manhood. Haru followed soon after from witnessing both __________ then Yuki's orgasms. 

The three of them curled together until __________ began to wash both boys and himself from their strenuous activities, they were all slightly winded but satisfied nonetheless. Leaving the showers to change into their clothes, he hears Haru call out to him, Yuki stood behind him already dressed. 

"Same time tomorrow Senpai?"

"Yeah, why not?" the older boy grinned.

...


End file.
